1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to automotive vehicles having a passenger cab and an open rear cargo bed, and, more particularly, to a convertible rear seat and cab closure for such vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
The current popularity of pick-up trucks can be attributed in substantial measure to the facility provided by the open top cargo bed of such vehicles to receive and carrying diverse types and shapes of cargo. Although traditionally, pick-up trucks have been equipped with a single seat passenger cab, it is now common for such vehicles to be provided with an extended cab to accommodate a rear passenger seat. However, the extended length of the cab either compromises the length of the cargo bed or increases the overall length of the vehicle. Also, pick-up trucks generally are designed with emphasis on load-carrying capacity and for that reason, employ a relatively heavy truck chassis that results in reduced passenger comfort from the standpoint of riding characteristics, increased fuel consumption, and other passenger discomforts as compared with a typical passenger sedan, for example.
In the past, single seat vehicles with open top cargo beds have been built on chassis essentially the same as those used on passenger cars of the same vintage. Although it is not known whether such vehicles have employed the equivalent of an extended cab to allow room for a rear passenger seat, it is apparent that such an increase in passenger accommodation would result in the same compromises associated with extended cabs in pick-up trucks.
Therefore, there is a need for automotive vehicles having a passenger cab and open top cargo bed and which may accommodate a rear seat in the passenger cab while, at the same time, preserving a capability for cargo bed length corresponding to that of a single seat passenger cab.
The advantages and purpose of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages and purpose of the invention will be realized and attained by means of the elements and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
To attain the advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention is directed to an automotive vehicle body comprising a passenger cab having a rear end and a cargo bed having a substantially horizontal floor extending rearwardly from the rear end of the passenger cab. A pivoted closure is provided on the rear end of the cab, the closure being movable between an erect position to separate the passenger cab and the cargo bed, and a folded position to extend the floor of the cargo bed into the rear end of the passenger cab.
In another aspect, the automotive vehicle of the invention includes a vehicle body, a rear seat including a seat back and a seat bottom, and a retractable window. The vehicle body includes a substantially horizontal bed. The rear seat back is capable of folding in a forward direction of the vehicle. The retractable window is configured to extend in and out of a top portion of the rear seat back upon actuation of a window operating mechanism when the rear seat back is in an upright position.
In another aspect, the invention comprises a passenger seat of a vehicle. The passenger seat includes a seat back, a retractable window, and a seat bottom. The seat back has a front, top and back surface, and is pivotable in a forward direction of the vehicle. The retractable window is configured to extend from and retract into the top surface of the seat back. The seat bottom is also pivotable in a forward direction of a vehicle.
In a further aspect, the invention comprises a rear portion of the passenger compartment of a vehicle. The rear portion of the passenger compartment includes a back wall and a retractable window. The back wall has a front, top and back surface, and is pivotable in forward direction of the vehicle. The retractable window is configured to extend from and retract into the top surface of the back wall.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory only and are not restrictive of the invention, as claimed.